


Document Eighteen

by FlamingPotatoArson



Category: Doucment Eighteen, Original Work
Genre: All names changed, Aromantic Female Character, Background Relationships, Barista!Robbyn, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, Coffee Shops, Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Food Trucks, Food as a Metaphor for Love, High School, Highschool Archery, Highschool Orchestra, Highschool clubs, It just popped in my head and wouldn't leave, Junior year, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Like Slight Enemies, Lost Child, Meeting Years Later, Middle School, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Musicians, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Photography, Popularity, Protective Siblings, School Dances, Sexuality Crisis, Siblings, Straight Relationship, Students, The timeline might not be super clear, This based partially off my life, This is not what I think of you people I promise, Writer Characters, artist, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPotatoArson/pseuds/FlamingPotatoArson





	Document Eighteen

_I think my parents named me Robbyn because they wanted someone else._

_Someone with a clear head on their shoulders. Someone who took things as they came, seeing the world at face value and accepting it as natural as breathing. Someone who liked grape flavored candy and played sports, probably baseball. Someone tall, thin, and normal, someone who fit into social standings and who liked boys, someone who didn't need to think everything through, someone who made friends easily. Someone who could pull a fierce expression when needed and liked pop music, someone who acted like the name Symone sounded._

_I think my parents built themselves up for their perfect first daughter they never got._

_I don't think I'm a disappointment baby, or that my parents regret having me, I think they just never would have chose me at birth._

* * *

 


End file.
